Moi Isabella Swan, Sorcière
by Marieastrid
Summary: Mon nom est Isabella Marie Swan mais je préfère Bella, j'ai 17 ans. Je viens d'emménager dans une petite bourgade de l'État de Washington nommé Forks. Je suis une sorcière et aujourd'hui je fais ma rentrée au lycée de Forks. Edward/Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Nouveau départ**

Biiiiiiiiiiip, je me lève et vais directement dans la salle de bain. Une fois douchée, j'opte pour un top noir à manche longue, un jean slim bleu marine et mes sempiternelles converses noires. Puis le temps d'attraper une pomme, une bouteille d'eau et ma veste en cuir noire, je suis en chemin vers mon nouveau lycée dans mon Audi TT RS blanche, cadeau de mes parents avant de mourir.

Lorsque j'arrive sur le parking toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi à croire qu'ils n'ont jamais vu de nouveau. Courage Bella, lève la tête et sors de cette voiture. Je m'exécute en soufflant un bon coup et me rend le plus rapidement possible au secrétariat. Une dame au sourire bienveillant m'accueillit.

Bonjours ! Tu dois être la nouvelle Isabella.

Juste Bella, et oui c'est bien moi.

Bien, voici ton emploi du temps, un plan du lycée et un papier à faire signer à tous tes professeurs que tu me remettras en fin de journée. Sinon Bienvenue !

Merci dis-je en sortant et en me dirigeant vers mon premier cours, anglais.

J'entrai dans la salle et me place au fond sans oublier au passage de poser ma feuille sur le bureau du professeur. Une fille blonde et magnifique vient s'asseoir à mes côtés. Soudain je reconnus son odeur et me mis à la fixer.

Je sais ce que tu es lâchai-je

Elle sursauta et me fixa intensément.

Que veux-tu dire ? déclara-t-elle nonchalamment

Tu es une buveuse de sang, je peux le sentir crachai-je

Mais…mais… paniqua-t-elle.

Le professeur entra ce qui fit taire les bavardages, ma voisine resta tendue pendant toute l'heure. Moi, je bouillais intérieurement depuis que mes parents ont été tués par des vampires et la découverte de mes pouvoirs, j'arrive à détecter l'odeur de cette espèce. Sur tout les lycées au monde, il a fallu que je tombe sur un occupé par des sangsues !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Surprise.**

La sonnerie retentit, je sortis précipitamment de la salle et me rendis au cours suivants.

La pause déjeunée arriva rapidement, j'entrai dans la salle et tout le réfectoire me scruta ce qui me mit assez mal à l'aise. Je pris mon plateau, le remplit et me dirigeai vers une table où se trouvait Angela, une fille assez sympathique rencontrée en cours de français. Plusieurs personnes y étaient attablées d'ailleurs, je m'assis et ma nouvelle amie me présenta à l'assemblée.

Les gens voici Bella !

Bella, eux ce sont Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Ben Cheney, Tyler Crowley et Lauren Mallory.

Salut tout le monde déclarai-je.

Jessica se tourna vers moi et me bombarda de questions.

Salut, alors d'où viens-tu ? Le lycée te plaît ? As-tu un petit ami ?...s'exclama-t-elle avec un regard avide. Celle-là doit sûrement être friande de ragot.

Euh… Je viens de Phoenix en Arizona, le lycée à l'air bien peut-être plus petit que celui où j'étais et non dis-je en détournant la tête pour voir d'où provenaient ces odeurs de vampire.

Soudain je tombai sur cinq vampires attablés, ce qui me rendit furieuse.

Ils sont plutôt pas mal n'est-ce pas entendis-je chuchoter. Suite à mon regard persistant elle répondit à ma question muette.

Ce sont les Cullen les enfants adoptifs du docteur Cullen et de sa femme, la fille blonde c'est Rosalie elle est avec le beau brun super musclé Emmet. La fille brune c'est Alice elle est vraiment bizarre elle aussi est avec le blondinet Jasper, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il a toujours l'air de souffrir.

Et lui désignais-je le magnifique adonis aux yeux dorés comme sa famille d'ailleurs c'est étrange.

Lui c'est Edward Cullen, le plus beau gars de ce lycée mais apparemment personne n'est assez bien pour lui…

Pff tu m'étonnes soufflai-je.

Quoi ?

Non rien, il faut que j'aille en cours.

Bella m'apostropha Mike tu vas à quel cours ?

Hum… biologie.

Tant mieux je t'accompagne ajouta-t-il.

Jessica nous regarda tour à tour puis me lança un regard noir. Bon je crois qu'elle n'est pas très contente. T'inquiète pas il n'y a aucune chance que je te le pique ma vieille pensai-je.

Alors pourquoi as-tu décidé d'emménager à Forks ? me demanda Mike.

J'avais besoin de changer d'air lui répondis-je voulant stopper la discussion. Apparemment c'était mal le connaître.

Pourquoi changer d'air ?me questionna-t-il encore heureusement nous étions arrivés devant la salle je m'y engouffrais rapidement feignent de n'avoir rien entendu et m'installait à la première palliasse.

Un des vampires entra au même moment, me fixa et s'assit à mes côtés. D'après le petit débriefing de ce midi, il s'agissait d'Edward. Comment un être aussi abject pouvait être aussi beau non aussi parfait. Des cheveux auburn aux reflets roux en bataille mais tellement sexy, un nez droit et fin, une mâchoire forte et carré et des lèvres sensuelles. Oh mon Dieu ! Je devrais le détesté au lieu de m'attarder sur sa beauté. Il me fit un sourire en coin en voyant mes rougeurs. Soudain je vis rouge, comment ose-t-il.

Sale sangsue lançai-je bas mais assez pour qu'il puisse entendre, je sentis mes yeux se colorer tellement j'étais furieuse. Sa mâchoire se contracta. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête et vit mes yeux, il sursauta et un éclair de terreur passa à travers son regard et je m'en délectai.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre Trois : L'aveu**

Et oui, tu ne t'attendais pas à voir mes yeux couleur rubis, si il n'y a que cela pour lui fiche la frousse, eh ben il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises.

Je détournai mon regard de ses yeux essayant de reprendre mon calme et mes pupilles revinrent à leur couleur habituelle.

Le professeur fit son entrée dans la salle, me souhaita la bienvenue dans le lycée et débuta son cours.

J'ai toujours été très calée en biologie, je trouve cette matière passionnante et le professeur à la hauteur.

Je sens toujours le regard de ce vampire sur moi.

Peux-tu éviter de me fixer ainsi c'est agaçant sifflais-je entre les dents.

Qui es-tu ? me chuchota mon voisin de piaillasse

Je ne crois que ce soit le moment approprié pour un interrogatoire mais ne t'inquiète pas on aura tout le temps pour cela d'ailleurs ton clan et toi ne fairez pas long feu car je vous détruirais tous les uns après les autres dis-je d'un ton froid et cassant.

Tu crois pouffa –t-il.

Ne sous-estimes pas ce que tu ne connais pas ! Les tueurs dans ton genre finissent tous par brûler

Nous ne tuons pas les humains

Ah oui alors comment faîtes vous pour survire ?

J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas déclara le prof à quelques centimètres de nous ce qui me fis sursauter.

Non, monsieurs répondîmes nous d'une même voix.

M. Banner nous lança un regard appuyé et poursuivit son cours. Je me détournai donc de mon camarde et suivit le cours.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit je rangeai mes affaires et sortis précipitamment de la salle.

Cet idiot me prenait vraiment pour une cruche survivre sans boire de sang, sans tuer.

Isabella, attends me rattrapa Edward.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Oh je sais, tu n'es pas vraiment un vampire c'est ça, ton cœur bat et du sang circule dans tes veines… Je m'en s'rais douté !

Non, ce que je veux te dire, c'est que ma famille et moi avons trouvé une alternative pour vivre si je puis dire sans consommer de sans humain lança –t-il avec un regard blessé.

Ah oui ! j'aimerai bien savoir laquelle, allé fais moi rire !

Non buvons du sang animal, nous chassons les animaux et ne touchons pas aux humains donc nous ne sommes en rien une menace.

C'est impossible dis-je plus si sûre de moi. Vous restez toujours des vampires ! crachai-je.

Je me précipitais à mon cours suivant tous en analysant ce qu'il m'avait dit. Est-ce vraiment possible. Ce serait sûrement l'explication à la couleur étrange de leurs yeux.

A la fin de la journée, je me rendis sur le parking afin de rentrer chez moi.


End file.
